Dan'sheartisonfire
by lucygrime5
Summary: Amy has just moved out from home to London to study Journalism. But little does she know, her new neighbours will make a very long lasting impact on her and her life. When she falls for the boywho always brushes off comments of girlfriends, she worries her feelings won't be returned. My first Fanfic, please comment and tell me what you think, good or bad!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Moving day, something I was used to, having moved seven times as a child. I loaded the final box in to my Mum's van and went back up to my old room. I sat on my bed, looking at the bare walls and selves; suddenly it all seemed too real. "So, this is it then, moving out." My dad walked in to room, hands in pockets, he was clearly holding back tears as he looked round the room. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, a lump in throat. Dad had been so good to me, after I decided to move to London for Uni, he helped me find a flat and gave me a bank account with money he had been saving for me since I was born. I was going to study Journalism in hope of one day writing for a newspaper. It was an unexpected choice for me, one I had struggled with. Since I had left secondary school, I seemed lost, out of place, I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life or where I wanted to go. My mum thought that London was the best place for me, there are so many opportunities and different businesses there, and I think she hoped I might stumble in to one and love it.

I gave my dad one last awkward hug before getting in to the van with my mum. I waved goodbye to my home, to my town I had grown up in, to my friends, my old school, my cats and what I hoped, goodbye to the old me. We arrived at the small block of apartments and they seemed a lot scarier than they did a few months ago when I was flat hunting. We started unloading the boxes, mum putting them on the floor, and me taking them up to my new flat. I took my first box up and opened my front door for the first time, I looked round and sighed, how was I ever going to make this blank canvas my home? We continued unloading my boxes for another half hour until everything I owned in the world was in my living room. "Well, this isn't too bad. I'll find the kettle and unpack it then shall I?" Mum busied herself in the small kitchen calling out to me, "Oh Amy, why don't you upstairs and see if your new neighbours could lend us some milk?" I nodded and walked up another flight of stairs to the top floor. I breathed in and gently knocked on the door. A few seconds passed then it opened. I almost fainted at the sight of the person who opened the door, my heart started pounding and I felt light headed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Dan Howell, aka the YouTube celebrity Danisnotonfire! He stood there at the door, smiling that gorgeous grin. "I just moved in downstairs and I was wondering whether I could borrow some milk for a cup of tea?" I blurted out, not wanting him to think I was just a fan girl, stalking him. "Sure, just wait here." The first words Dan Howell ever said to me. And then it dawned on me, my new neighbours were Dan and Phil! I felt like crying with happiness, I could now die happy, I had met my idols. A moment later and he had returned with a bottle of milk. He passed it over, "Here you go, happy moving in day!" I laughed and smiled, "Thank you, I'll bring it back soon." As I was turning to leave I heard him say, "If you need any help unpacking or moving boxes then I can help." I spun back round, not believing my eyes; Dan had just offered to help me. "Thanks, I'll let you know." To my delight my response was greeted with another heart melting grin, I almost skipped down the stairs, hugging the milk to my chest. "I've got milk." I called out to my mum. "Great, make any friends?" She asked. "May be" I replied, feeling all warm and sunny inside.

An hour or so later Mum's phone rang, she went out to hallway to answer it and I continued to rip open the boxes, and putting them in the right room. "Listen Amy, I'm so sorry but I've got to get back now." Mum said, walking back in to room, she looked down at her watch. "I'm at work tomorrow and I still need to sort a few things out. You'll be ok, won't you?" I stood up, "Of course I will." We hugged and she pulled back, looking at me, "My little girl is all grown up." I laughed and walked down to the car park saying goodbye. I watched her van drive away until I couldn't see it anymore, I suddenly felt very small and very young. I walk back up and felt like bursting in to tears, then I saw the milk bottle, my beacon of light. I grabbed it and ran upstairs and knocked on the door, once again greeted by Dan. I held out the milk, unsure what to say. He smiled and took it. This was my chance, "I wondered whether you could help me for a little bit, it's just my mum has left and there's quite a lot to do. "Sure, I'll just put on some shoes; meet you there in one minute." I smiled, proud of myself I went back down to my living room and quickly checked my appearance in the mirror. I looked myself up and down, cursing myself for wearing a simple t-shirt and skinny jeans. Then he walked in to room and it lit up. "So, what can I do?" I resisted the urge to hug him and tell him how much I loved his videos, instead I said as coolly as I could, "You could take some of my boxes to the kitchen for me, they're quite heavy." I warned, leading him to the kitchen whilst he picked up a box. I turned round and pointed to a place on the floor for him to put them when he tripped and send the box flying. It hit the floor and all my plates flew out, smashing in to thousands of pieces. We stood for a moment, neither of us sure what to do. I wondered if he was thinking whether he could run away before I told him off. "I'm so so sorry." He mumbled out, both of us looking at the plates. I smiled and looked up at him, "It's fine, it was an accident." I say, bending down to push the plates back in the box. "I'm so stupid." He said, getting down on his knees, helping me. I shook my head, trying to show him that I didn't mind. He could have set fire to my apartment and I wouldn't have minded. "I'll replace them of course. God, I'm so sorry." "Seriously, it's fine." I laughed, "You're doing me a favour, I always hated these plates." I joke, trying to lighten the mood. We stand up, "Well, I'm Amy by the way." "Dan." We shake hands. "But I'm guessing that you knew that already." He laughs. "Yeah, I have to say that I am a massive fan of your and Phil's work, you guys got me through some really tough days." "Well, it's a pleasure Amy." He chuckles, "Listen, how about you come and have tea with me and Phil tonight, seeing as you no longer have any plates." My heart stops, Dan has just invited me, me, to have tea with him and Phil! "That would be lovely, thank you." Is all I can manage to say. "Great, well come up at seven, and may be tomorrow we can go to town and I'll replace your plates." We continue unpacking for a couple of hours, making small talk and joking around. These are the best two hours of my entire life, but of course I don't mention this to him. "Right, well I'd better go back up to get started on tea, see you at seven." He says, walking out. "See you at seven." I whisper to myself. I walk to my room and sift through my clothes, worrying about what to wear. I finally pick a black dress with white swallows and a black collar. I put my hair up in a high tight ponytail, use the smoky eyes effect and black flats. I paint my nails a dark purple and try to keep myself from freaking out about the situation. Finally it turns seven and I check my appearance one last time before dashing up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Phil opens the door, grinning. "You must be Amy, the new girl downstairs!" He greets me, he steps aside I walk in to their apartment. "Nice to meet you Phil, needless to say that I'm a massive fan." I say, taking in my surroundings. Phil leads me to the kitchen where I can hear someone frying. I see Dan, concentrating on the frying pan in front of him, he doesn't notice us and continues to fry and stir. "Ahem." Phil coughs and Dan looks up, "Oh hi there Amy, I didn't see you there." I wave and pass over a bottle of red wine I brought over. "There's no need, but thank you." He says, giving it to Phil. Phil pours us all a glass of wine and me and him go to the living room and sit down on the sofa. "So I'm guessing you've already seen our apartment." He says, smiling at me. "Yes, I think it's really cool, you two are so lucky to be doing this as your job." "Yeah we really are, we would have nothing if it wasn't for fans, we owe them so much." I nod, overwhelmed with the situation, I am sitting in Dan and Phil's apartment, where I am talking to Phil and Dan is cooking us tea. "I do have to say that my favourite video of yours is Phil the lion! I've watched that so many times and cried with laughter." "Yeah, that was really fun to do; I think Dan enjoyed it much more than me!" "Ok, guys foods up!" Dan walks in with two plates of steaming hot noodles with fried vegetables, he sets them down on the table in the corner and goes to get the last plate. We sit and eat and drink at the table. The food was lovely and I had to keep pinching myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Finally, when we all finish, we sit back and relax. "That was gorgeous Dan; I didn't know that you were such a good cook." I say. "Thanks, there's a quite a lot of things I don't tell YouTube, not that you would think that seeing as I tell so many embarrassing stories." After we finish the wine we go and sit on the sofa and talk some more. I don't realise how late it is until Phil yawns and goes to bed. I check my phone and see that it is midnight. "Oh, I'd better get going, I don't want to keep you up." I say Dan, whose face slightly falls when I say this. "Ok, I'll walk you home." He grins. We put our shoes on and walk the whole flight of stairs to my front door. "Well thank you for inviting me for tea, it was really nice." I say. "Anytime." Dan replies. "So, you want to go to town tomorrow so I can get you some plates?" He adds coolly. "Yeah, sure." "How about 11? I'll knock on your door." I nod and he gives me his two finger salute as he turns and disappears up the stairs. I let myself in and collapse on my bed, overwhelmed with happiness and joy of my two new neighbours.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and turned to my left, grabbed my phone and saw the time was quarter to 11. "Oh God!" I yelled, i jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and had the quickest wash ever, as i brushed my teeth i hopped in to my clothes. I decided, late last night when i couldn't get to sleep, to wear my skinny jeans, white t-shirt with blue birds on, a spotty white scarf and my favourite sky blue converses. I brushed my hair out of the mess it managed to get in last night just as the door bell rang. "Coming." I shouted, i grabbed my bag and checked for my phone, keys and purse. I opened the door and saw Dan leaning on the frame, he was wearing a dark blue jacket and black skinny jeans, and as usual his hair was perfectly straightened. "Good morning." I said cheerfully. "Hey, have a good first night?" He asked as we walked down the stairs. "Pretty good thanks to a couple of really nice guys upstairs." We walked in to town and decided to look in a supermarket for plates. "Pick any you want, just as long as they aren't gold plated." He told me, i picked out a set of blue plates, hopping that they weren't too expensive. Dan brought me the plates and we decided to get a milkshake from his favourite shop, Shakeaway.

We sat in the small shop, looking out of the window at everyone walking past. "So, what brings you to London?" Dan asked, sipping his milkshake. "I'm going to uni here." "Wow, great. What are you studying?" "Journalism. But to be honest i don't have a clue what i want to do. I'm just taking life one decision at a time." "Wow, you sound just like me. When i dropped out of uni i had no idea what to do, it felt like every second i wasn't doing something was a second wasted." I nodded, glad to be talking to someone who was like me. "But one thing that i love about the future is, you have no idea what's coming around the corner next." Just as i said that, a gang of teenage girls came round the corner and started screaming when they saw Dan, piling in to the small shop and taking out cameras. Dan gave me a wink and hopped down from his seat to greet his fans and hug them and take photos with them. I sat there, watching them all obsess over him. I felt very awkward just sitting to the side so i got out my phone and decided to check in with my dad. Just as i had finished texting him, the girls left pouring over their phones. Dan sat back at our table, looking tired. "Sorry about that." He said. "Don't be, they're your fans. Do you get regonised a lot?" "Yeah, quite a bit in London, especially at the weekend." We finish our drinks and start walking slowly back home, talking about everything and anything that pops in to our heads. He makes me laugh so much that my cheeks begin to ache and i realise that i haven't been this happy and careful for ages. As we enter the apartment and walk back up the stairs the conversation slows, both of us knowing that we are home. "Well thank you for replacing the plates Dan, that was really kind of you." I say as he passes them over, after refusing to let me carry them in town. "It was a pleasure, i'll see you around Amy. Pop in if you want a chat or need anything." "I will." I grin and he gives me the salute and walks up to his flat. I stand there, thinking about what has just happened, today and yesterday feel like one long amazing dream, one i don't want to end. I sigh and unpack my new plates in the cupboard, my mine focusing on Dan.


	5. Chapter 5

It has now been a month since i moved to London and my life couldn't be any better. I'd started Uni and i found the course to be so much more interesting than i thought it would be. I had made one or two friends on my course but hadn't really hung out with them out of Uni. I'd been hanging out with Dan and Phil most nights, either watching a load of films or playing games. Dan even let me watch him and Phil film their next video which was a dream come true. I'd worried about living on my own before i'd moved but it doesn't feel like i'm on own with the boys always around.

It was a Friday night and i was going to go to the boys but at the minute Phil cancelled saying that they were going to go out with their YouTube friends instead. I said that i didn't mind but inside i was gutted, i was going to show the boys how good my favorite film, Sliver Linings Playbook, was. Instead i watched a couple of T.V. shows but i didn't really pay any attention to. I called it a night at half ten, realising how tired i was after a full on week of Uni. I got in to bed and turned off the lights and fell asleep straight away.

I woke up in the pitch black and looked at my phone to see that it was half two in the morning. I groaned and heard a noise that sounded close. It could have been the boys coming home, or someone coming in to another flat but something inside me knew that it was coming from my apartment. I sit up straight and heard another noise, yes it defiantly was in my flat. My heart started beating like a psycho running up the stairs. I felt like crying but i knew that, that wasn't going to solve anything. I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up, ready to make my move. I saw a shadow by my bedroom door, it hovered and in my head i kept repeating, "Don't come in here, don't come in here, don't come in here." The shadow moved away and i allowed myself to breathe out. Then i grabbed my phone and ran out of my room, out of the front door and up the stairs, still in my pajamas and barefoot. I know that i probably made a massive mistake leaving the burglar in my flat alone but i was so scared. I hammered on their door, looking behind my shoulder in case he followed me. I have to knock a few times before Dan opens it, Phil standing behind. Both look very tired and confused, in their pajamas and their hair messy. "Amy, what's happened?" Dan asks, looking concerned. "Theres..a burglar in...my flat...i ran out." I pant, tired from sprinting up the stairs. The boys turn to each other and share a look. "Ok, Phil you call the police. I'll go down there." Dan orders. "No, Dan don't go in alone, he could be armed." Phil warns. So we all go down, Dan and Phil both holding a frying pan and me following behind them. "Ok, go quietly." Dan whispers as we walk in to dark room. I hear nothing, and Phil turns on the light. They both go and search all the room while i stand and look at mess he has left in my living room. My T.V. is lying face down on the floor, my DVDs are scattered across the floor, my sofa cushions are thrown about and my bag that was on the tabel has been ransacked. "Ok, i think that he's gone." Dan says, lowering his pan. I walk to my room and find my drawers tipped upside down, the contents thrown around my bed. I fall to the floor, and pick up one of my knickers and start sobbing. "Oh Amy, it's alright. He's gone now." Dan comforts me, putting his arms round my shoulders. Phil walks in and bends down next to me, "Amy i phoned the police and they're on the way over." I laugh and the boys look at each other, confused. I think about how this scene looks right now, me on the floor surrounded by knickers and the boys both holding frying pans. Dan hugs me and i feel safe and i never want him to let me go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well we should get you back to bed." Dan finally says, breaking my bubble. "At ours of course." He adds. Phil picks up my duvet and Dan grabs my pillow, come on." Dan says and to my delight he holds my hand and i follow them back to their flat. "Amy, you can have my bed." Dan says, walking to his room. He drags his duvet off and Phil replaces it with my white cover. "I'll have the sofa." Dan says. "Oh no, i'll be fine with the sofa." I argue. "No way, you're a guest and you deserve a good night sleep after what just happened, i'll go down and wait for the police and you just try to relax." Phil says. I smile at him and realise just how nice he is. I give up and let sleep take over as i get in to bed after the boys shut the door behind them. As soon as i close my eyes i fall in to a deep sleep.

I roll over and i am confused at the sight of another room, that clearly isn't mine. It takes a little while till i remember last nights events. I sit up and look round the room i have seen so many times before, never in person. I stand up and look at the clock. "12!" I say, horrified that i slept in so late in someone else's bed. I don't want to go out and see the boys in my pajamas but i have no other alternative. I try to make my hair look slightly less horrible before going in to the living room. "Oh hi, sleep well?" Dan greets me, looking up from his laptop. "Yes thank you. Sorry i slept in so late, i guess i was just really tired out." "Oh it's fine, no worries." "I'd better go back then." I say feeling very embarrassed to be in front of Dan in my old miffy pajamas. "Ok, want some help with your duvet?" "No, i'll be fine thanks. Say thank you to Phil for me." I say picking up my duvet and going back. I wasn't too sure if i wanted to go back, no doubt in my mind that the mess would be much worse in daylight. I go in and see my DVDs stacked up in small piles, my sofa rearranged neatly. I go to my room and find everything put back away, no sign of any burglary. I know straight away that the boys must have done this for me, i am so touched and thankful that i start crying. As i put my phone on my bedside table i notice a note.

_Amy,_

_We reported to the police that your purse was stolen, they will contact you as soon as they find it. We tried to tidy up the best that we could, but we weren't sure where everything went. Don't let that idiot get you get down. If you need anything just pop round or text._

_Love, _

_Dan and Philxxx_

I pick up the note and hold it close to my chest, then i take a long shower and eventually get dressed. I decide not to tell my mum or dad about the burglar as it will only worry them and they'll make me come home. I tidy up the rest of the stuff in the living room and sort out my DVD collection, chucking a load away. By the time i have finished and had tea it's dark outside and suddenly i feel very alone and vulnerable. I try to get in to bed, hopping that this will calm me down and relax me but it just reminds of the night before when i could see his shadow outside of my door. Outside i hear a slamming noise and it's enough to tip me over the edge. Without another thought i am knocking on the door of the only two people i want to see.


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy?" Phil greets me, his face drops to a frown when he sees my tears. "What's up? Come inside." He closes the door behind me and i sit down on the sofa, i put my head in my hands and start crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong?" He asks, sitting next to me and pulling me in to a hug. "I don't think that i can sleep at home tonight. I just keep remembering about last night." I whimper between tears. "That's fine, there's no need to feel bad about it. You can stay here for as long as you need to Amy." I look up at Phil, trying to see if he is being serious. "I can?" "Of course silly, me and Dan love having you round." Then the front door opens and Dan walks in carrying bags of shopping. "Amy?" He says and drops the bags as he sits on the other side of me. "Amy, what's happened?" Phil stands up and gets the shopping whilst i tell Dan as he hugs me tightly. "It's fine, i assume that Phil told you that you can stay here for as long as you like?" I nod. "She can have my bed tonight." Phil calls out from the Kitchen. "We'll take it turns to sleep on the sofa." He adds, handing me a hot chocolate. "Thanks." I mumble, feeling like the world's biggest baby.

We all watch films for the rest of evening, eating popcorn and drinking hot chocolate. For a while i forget about everything and enjoy myself, by the end of the third film i have stitches from laughing so much. I go to bed in Phil's room and i lie awake for what seems forever till i finally drop off at three in the morning.

This time i set my alarm and get up at eight to make breakfast for boys as a thank you. I fry sausages, egg, bacon and mushrooms, whilst singing along to the radio. I start dancing along whilst i dish up the food and turn round and see Dan laughing at me. "Hey! I didn't know you were there." I say, pretending to be angry at him. "Sorry, it's just that, that was really sweet, seeing you dancing and singing." He chuckles. "Well, I made breakfast for you two, so i hope that you're hungry." Dan pats his stomach and i follow with the food in to the living where Phil is on his phone, he looks up and grins when he sees the food. "Wow, thanks Amy." He says, leaping up and joining Dan at the table, i serve them the food and watch them dig in. I giggle to myself and start the washing up.

I stay at their house for the rest of week, only going back to get clothes and books. It feels like I've forgotten that i have a flat downstairs and that there was a time when i didn't live there. I do all the washing and cleaning and help out with cooking in return for the boys letting me stay. I wake up, this time in Phil's bed and go to get my books ready for Uni in the afternoon. Phil was out for a couple of days at his parents so me and Dan were alone. I went to the living expecting to see him there in his usual position, on his laptop but it was empty. "Dan?" I called out, looking to see that the time was half 11, he was normally up by now. "Dan?" I searched in the kitchen but again he wasn't there. I knock on his door, "Dan? Are you in there?" In reply i hear a groan. I open the door and see him lying in bed, white as a ghost. He was shaking and barley had his eyes open. "Oh Dan, you look terrible." I say, walking closer. I felt his forehead and his temperature was boiling. "You're ill Dan." I said. He looked me and closed his eyes. "I'll be right back." I say as i go to the bathroom. I get the packet of painkillers and run the cold tap over a flannel. "Here have one of these." I pass him a glass of water and a tablet. He leans forward and takes it. Then, ever so slowly i press the flannel to his forehead, dabbing it gently. "Better?" I whisper. "Much" Is all he says as he relaxes back and closes his eyes. I get up slowly and leave the flannel on his bed side table. I walk out to the living and get out my phone. "Hello?" I hear the familiar voice. "Hey Phil, it's Amy. I'm just calling to say that Dan is really ill. I gave him a painkiller and left him to sleep." "Oh dear, thanks Amy. I'll be back tomorrow so you'll have to play nurse." "Ok, i'm sure that he'll live." I joke. I hang up and check on him. He has his eyes closed but he is frowning. I decide that i'll take the afternoon off of Uni and look after him. I open the fridge and take out a packet of soup. I cook it and take the bowl to Dan.s room. He now looks more green and he is sweating as he tosses and turns. "Dan, wake up." I say gently, shaking him slightly. He stays still and opens his eyes. "Oh Dan, you look even worse." I say concerned. "Thanks." He mouths, at least he still has his sense of humor. Then his face drops and he leaps out of bed and sprints to the bathroom. He makes it just in time to be sick in the toilet, i stand in the door way, my hand covers my mouth. He leans back and breathes out. "Dan?" He turns round at my voice. "Amy, you don't have to see me like this." He moans as he flushes the toilet. "Nonsense, that's what friends are for." I say as i pass him a glass of water. He smiles gratefully and takes a sip. He already looks a lot better than he did a few moments ago.

Dan stays in bed for the next couple of days, Phil takes over from me as head nurse and i decide that it's time that i went back to my apartment. I thank Phil for everything as Dan was still in bed. "Anytime." He replies. That night i sleep in my own bed for the first time for over a week. But my flat seems too empty, too quiet without the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later and Dan was fighting fit. We were watching an old rerun of Friends and after we all just sat and chatted. "Again Amy, i'm so sorry that you had to see me like that. You even saw me throw up." Dan said, embarrassed. "For the last time, it's fine Dan. It whats friends do." I laugh. "Listen, me and Phil got contacted earlier today to go over to America and test out this new camera!" "Wow, how exciting. When is it?" "Tomorrow, it's all expensives paid for two weeks! It's going to great to Vlog about." Phil said. They were both clearly really excited about it but i couldn't help but feel upset and not seeing them for two weeks. I had seen them everyday since i had moved in. They continued to talk about the trip for the rest of the evening, planning out what they were going to do, what cameras they would take, who else were going and how great the vlogs would be. I just sat there and smiled and pretended to be excited for them. "So we leave tomorrow morning at eight. We fly from Heathrow and get in about nine there." Dan says. "I'm really going to miss you guys." I say, pouting. "Aww Amy, we'll both miss you too." Dan says, hugging me. Phil joins in too and we sit there, me in a Dan and Phil sandwich. "Well, i should let you get some sleep for your big day tomorrow then." I say, trying no to cry. Dan walks me downstairs and we stand outside my door. "Seriously Amy, thank you for looking after me. Phil told me that you had to miss Uni. It means a lot to me." I stand there smiling up at Dan and then it hits me like a tonne of bricks. I am in love with Dan Howell. I am in love with this amazing man who has no idea. "Well have a great time, i'll be watching your vlogs!" I manage to say, feeling my heart in my throat. I stare at his lips and i desperately want to lean up and kiss him. Should i? Will he kiss me back? "Have a good two weeks Amy, i'll see you soon." He hugs me and i feel like i could fly out through the window and up around the stars. We pull out, this is it, this is my chance. But before i can do anything he smiles, does his usual salute and he goes. I am left feeling heart broken and empty. Oh why didn't i just kiss him? Because this is reality not some soppy romantic film Amy, i tell myself. Why would Dan ever fall for someone like me? Someone with normal plain looks, not some model who idols over him. Defeated, i slump down on the bed, he'll probably hook up with some fan girl in America, he'll come back in love and it'll be all over the internet. Danisnotonfire's new hot girlfriend.

I wake up and the first thing i go to do is pop upstairs to see what the boys are up to today. Then i remember, they'll be at the airport by now, ready for their two weeks of sun and sea. Whilst i'm here, studying for endless exams and essays. I take out my laptop and log on to YouTube, wanting to hear his voice again, see his unbelievably gorgeous face and laugh at his jokes. After an hour of watching clip after clip i feel even more depressed. I look at twitter and see that he has recently tweeted. _At airport with amazingphil can't wait for America! _I shut my laptop screen and decide to take a long walk around town. The next few days are all the same, wake up, look at YouTube and twitter, cry over photos of Dan, go for a long walk, go to Uni, come home and cry again. I can't believe how stupid i was not to realise that i was in love sooner. Now the man i love is on the other side of the world to me, most likely making videos with his new girlfriend.

After a week has passed i give up on Uni and stay in bed all day. I get a text and i immediately hope that's Dan. It's one of my Uni friends Sally seeing why i wasn't in today. I don't reply and continue to try to sleep. I hadn't slept propably since the boys left, i just keep tossing and turning all night.

The next day i manage to take a shower and get dressed. I sit down to try to catch up with the work i had missed when i hear someone knocking at door. I sigh and get up and open the door to see Dan standing there. I am over come with happiness and shock that it takes a while to manage to speak. "Dan. I thought-" But i am interrupted as he leans in and kisses me. His soft lips touch mine, they feel right and like they were made for me. I pull away, confused by everything. He sees my puzzled look, "I had to come back Amy, i had to see you." This isn't enough explanation and i lean back. "Amy, not seeing you has made me realise how much you mean to me. I love you." My heart skips a beat and we are kissing again. I move backwards allowing him inside and we go on sit down the sofa. I lean back against the sofa arm and he leans in to me, his kisses more passionate, more quick. Before i know it i start crying, cold tears parting our warm faces. "What's wrong?" He whispers, wiping away my tears. "I love you too." I utter and he presses his body next to mine and we make out.


	9. Chapter 9

We lie on the sofa and kiss, all the while i am trying to work out how this is happening. This is what every girl dreams of, having her true love come and announce his love for you. "Dan?" I whisper. "Yes?" "Shall we...move this to my bedroom?" I say, worried he'll say no. His eyes lit up and he swoops me up in his arms and carries me to my room. I nuzzle my face in his neck, breathing in his sweet fragrant smell. He places me down on the bed and lies on top of me. We stare in to each other's eyes for a second or two, then he slowly starts to unbutton my top and i take his off. I reach over and turn the light on low as we continue to kiss and press against each other's willing bodies.

Half an hour later and we lie, naked, breathless. I am dazzled and overwhelmed by what has happened in the last hour. I turn and face him, taking in his bare torso. He looks over at me and smiles like i have never seen before. "So.." I start to say. "What does this mean?" He reaches over and takes a strand of my hair in his fingers, twirling it. "It means that i am in love with you and i would very much like it if we were to start dating." "I would love that." I say, my heart melting from the sheer happiness and delight of his words. He leans in and we kiss, slowly and gently this time. "We can take things as slow as we want, i know that we kind of skipped ahead just now but we don't have to tell anyone until you're ready." I know that by everyone he means his fans, suddenly i realise what massive amounts of hate will be coming my way. Every girl who watches Dan wants to be his girlfriend, and here i am. Little old normal me, in bed with the most perfect man alive. He opens his arms and i snuggle in to them. He holds me and kisses the top of my hair. "I love you Daniel Howell." I whisper. "I love you Amy, wait what's your second name?" I giggle, "Smith." I reply. "I love you Amy Smith." He says, softly. I close my eyes and never want this perfect moment to end.

"So where's Phil?" I ask, dressing in my clothes. "He's still in America, gets back on Friday. He'll probably be annoyed at me for just taking off like i did." I walk to the living room where Dan is sitting, looking at my DVD collection. He looks up and walks to me, smiling, and pulls me in for a kiss. "You look beautiful." He whispers in my ear. "Want to watch a film tonight?" He asks, pulling away. "Sure, of course." We pick a film and i ask him where he wants to watch it. "Here, with you in my arms." His answer surprises me and catches me so off guard that i drip backwards and knock a glass off the table. "Whoops, you're turning in to me." He chuckles, helping me upright. I grab a blanket from my room and we snuggle on the sofa, me in his strong arms and resting on his chest. I don't pay attention to the film, i just keep thinking about whose arms i am in and how happy i am right this very moment.

I end up falling asleep half way through the film and Dan must have carried me back to my bed and put the duvet over me. When i wake the next morning it all seems like a distant wonderful dream, especially when i turn over and see that the bed is empty. However, i do find another for me on the other pillow.

_Amy,_

_I went back to mine last night after i put you to bed. I needed to sort a few things out and get in contact with Phil. Come up as soon as you want to, i was serious about yesterday, i love you._

_Danxxx_


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday morning and i spend the rest of week with Dan. We had gone shopping, eaten out, gone to the cinema, planned new videos and most of all, kissed. I had slept in Dan's bed with him for the week and now i wasn't sure how i was ever going to be able to sleep without him. I put this to last night coming back from a restaurant. "Well you have to then." He looked at me and smiled and i felt like i was on top of the world. We had been together for nearly a week, just the two of us in his apartment. One morning we dared each other to walk round the apartment naked. But it was too much for both of us and we ended up having sex for the rest of the morning.

I sat on Dan's sofa, cuddled up with him, watching the Big Bang Theory, when the door opened and we both shot away from each other, sitting on the other side of the sofa from each other. "Hello?" Phil called, walking in to the room. "Hey!" Dan said standing to greet him. "Look, Phil. I'm really sorry about leaving you like that." "It's fine Dan, really. I had a great time, good some really good clips as well." I stood up and joined them. "Hey, Amy!" Phil greeted me, hugging me. "I've missed you." He said. "Me too." I replied. Phil went to put his luggage in his room and joined us on the sofa, in the middle of me and Dan. It felt like there was a massive elephant in the room and i couldn't relax until Dan had addressed it. "I'm going to make a cup of tea." Phil said, getting up and going to the kitchen. I shot Dan a look to show him how awkward i felt. "I know, i'm going to tell him now." He said, looking slightly scared. Phil came back with a cup of tea and sat back down. "Look, Phil there's something we have to tell you." Dan started, not sounding his usual confident self. "Me and Amy. Me and Amy have got together." He struggled. Phil turned to Dan and then me. His mouth dropped open. He looked at me for confirmation and i smiled and nodded. "Ummm, i'm not to sure what to say. I'm so pleased for guys, you're a great couple." He said, standing up. We both also stood up and we hugged each other, hopping to remove the awkwardness. Phil smiled and went to unpack, leaving me and Dan alone. "Phew, glad we told him." Dan said, crashing out on the sofa. "Me too, i feel much more relaxed now." I said as i joined him, resuming our usual positions, me back in his arms. "What do you want to do tonight?" He asked. "Maybe we could just go for a walk, get some fresh air." "Good idea, i could do with stretching my legs.

At seven, me and Dan left, both in hoddies so no one would notice him with me. One thing that wasn't perfect about our relationship was whenever we went out somewhere we could never hold hands in case one of his fans saw and put it on the internet. It always made me a bit sad and i think it made Dan the same. After about ten minutes of walking he suddenly grabbed my hand in his. I looked at our intertwined hands and then up at Dan's face. "Well no one's around and i can't stand not holding your hand." I beamed at him and we continued through the fading evening light, we clasped each other's hands tightly, enjoying the peace and quiet from the busy city.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time we have gotten back home it's dark outside and i am very cold. As soon as Dan opens the front door Phil shots up from sitting on the sofa and runs over to us. "Oh my god guys, someone spotted you two!" The words don't have much meaning at first but then Phil shows us the twitter homepage and the most trending topic is Dan's Mystery Girlfriend. Dan grabs the phone of Phil and scrolls through the comments, and there's the photo that started it all. A photo of me and Dan holding hands in the park just now, his hood has blown off and you can clearly see him smiling down at me. Luckily, my face is hidden in my hood and you can only just see the end of my hair at the bottom of my hood. "Shit!" Dan says and i peer over his shoulders at the comments.

_OMG! No! Danisnotonfire has a gf!_

_Is it amazingphil?_

_Who the hell is she?_

_Dan why are you doing this to us? We love you!_

All the comments are the same, questioning who i am and trying to get as many clues from the photo as they can. "What are we going to do?" I ask. Dan turns off the phone and chucks it back to Phil. "I'm not going say anything at all until we are both 100% ready." He says, looking me in the eye. "Please don't listen to any of those comments darling, promise me?" He says. I nod in reply and we hug. "I'll write a tweet saying to leave Dan alone and that he'll tell you when he is ready." Phil says, typing on his phone. "Thanks Phil." Dan says. "Amy, don't go any social networking sites until I've sorted it. OK?" "Yep, i promise." At that moment my phone beeps and i see that i have a new text from Sophie, my Uni friend.

_omg, have u heard the news about Danisnotonfire's girlfriend? theres a photo of them and phil just tweeted about so it must true!_

I show Dan the text and he gives me a worried look. "Don't answer that." He orders. "Let's forget all about this for now and just try to watch some T.V. or something." He says as he walks off, combing his hands through his hair, clearly stressed. Phil finishes his tweet and sees my worried expression. "Don't worry about him Amy, he does this when he gets stressed, he'll calm down in a minute." I smile at Phil, he always knows how i'm feeling and knows how to make me feel better. I follow Dan in to his room where he is already on his laptop, his face frowning. "Hey, come on Dan." I say, trying to help. He doesn't look up. "Dan, what are you doing?" I move closer to him. "Amy, just give me a minute, please." His eyes don't leave the screen and i take the hint and leave him alone. "Think i'll go back home for the night." I tell Phil as i walk out the door, not giving him time to reply. As i walk down the stairs i feel lost and upset, surely this will be the end of our relationship, he has over two million subscribers! I'd never really thought about what would happen with his fans, i had been so happy that i hadn't thought logically. How would my friends act? My parents? I'd told no one about even living in the block of flats as Dan and Phil, let alone the fact that me and Dan were together.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day i walked in to Uni, having turned off my phone to stop myself from looking at twitter. As i reached campus i saw a group of my friends, all crowed round someone's phone. "Hey!" I call out and they all turn round to greet me. Sophie breaks from the group and hugs me. "Did you get my text last night?" She asked, eagerly. "Yeah, i did. Sorry i didn't reply, my phone ran out of battery." "Well it's all everyone's talking about. Dan's girlfriend, she could be anyone." I nod awkwardly, feeling guilty. "She was wearing a purple hoddie, and had matching nail colours." As Sophie says this i hide my fingers up my selves of my jumper. "And she had light...blue...converses." She says as she slowly looks down at my shoes and it clicks inside her as her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. I pull her aside from the group, "Sophie you can't tell anyone, you have to promise me, please." I beg her. She stays quiet, still shocked from her discovery. "Sophie, please promise me." I repeat. She nods slowly, staring at me. "I can't believe it!" She finally says, "You're going out with Dan Howell?" "Ssh!" I say, looking round to see if anyone heard her. "How did you meet?" "He lives in the apartment above me." "You mean Dan and Phil are your neighbours?" "Yes, OK." "Is he a good kisser, how did it happen?" "I'm not telling you that." "Have you done it yet, how long have you been going out." "Not telling you that either but we've known each other for over a month and only been going out for just over a week." Her eyes light up, excited by getting all the news. "Look Sophie, i should get to class. Thank you for not telling anyone." I say as i walk away before she can ask me anymore questions.

I arrive home at three in the afternoon, i'd managed to avoid Sophie for the rest of the day and i was pretty sure that she hadn't told anyone else. I sit down on my sofa and feel alone. I miss Dan, should i go up to see him? Is he still stressed out? I bit my lip, a habit i do when i am nervous. I turn my phone back on and see that i have no new messages. I pause for a minute and then log on to twitter. I see Phil's tweet first, asking for everyone to leave Dan alone and respect his privacy of his personal life. I scroll down through the photos of me and Dan in the park. Some people have photo shopped it, added in Phil's face, Dan's face and even a packet of maltesters to my body. I turn it off and decide to go to see Dan.

"Amy!" He says, greeting me. He hugs me tightly and then kisses me softly and gently. "I'm so sorry about last night, i was freaked out." "It's OK Dan, we all were shocked." I say as we walk, hand in hand, to his room. "I missed you last night." He whispers as we sit down on his bed. "I don't mean to freak you out again but my Uni friend Sophie worked it out this morning." I say, unsure of how he will react. His eyes widen, "Oh." "I made her promise to not to tell anyone, and i really don't that she will." He relaxes a bit and leans back on his pillow, lying down. I do the same and he pulls me in to his arms and i rest my head on his chest as he plays with my hair. "I was thinking about how i am going to tell my fans about us." "Well i guess that there's no need to delay it, they'll find out sooner or later. "Are you sure that you're ready?" He says looking at me, worried. I smile and nod, better get it over and done with i think. Dan gets up and grabs his laptop, i could introduce the video and then you could pop up to say hi and that sort of stuff if you think that you would be OK. "Sure, sounds good." "We'll film it tomorrow and get Phil to help out. When do you have Uni?" "Not till two." "In the morning then?" I nod and nestle in to him, i missed his warmth last night, i loved to cuddle in to him. He puts his laptop back down and turns to face me, "So we have the rest of the day." He hints, i grin and he starts taking off his top, i shudder at the sight of his toned, brown torso. He helps me take off my top and it all happens in a blur of bodies, kisses and groans.


	13. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey Guys, hope you are enjoying the story so far, i still have a lot of ideas for it and it would really help me if you could give a review of it so far, i don't mind if it's good or bad. I want to know how i can make the story better for you and what you don't want to happen.**

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

I stand to the side of Dan, just out of camera shot. I am wearing my one of favourite dresses, a black strappy top with a dark purple skirt that floats about when I move. I curled my hair at the ends and wore a butterfly necklace my dad once gave to me. "Hello Internet! Dan here. So I'm guessing that you all have seen the photos of me and my girlfriend, thank you whoever took them! And I guess that it's time for you guys to meet her. If you don't want to see her or know about her or have anything bitchy to say then please you all know how to click on to different video. And for all of you who are still here, thank you in advance for respecting her and not giving her any hate, she means a lot to me and if she received any hate then I would take it personally." I breathe out, like I'm about to walk in front of a live crowd, not a camera. "So, without further ado, I would like you all meet to Amy." This is my cue; I hop over to the spare chair next to Dan and give a nervous grin. I wave and say, "Hello Internet!" Copying Dan. "Amy, I thought that we could do a quick fire interview so that everyone can see how amazing you are." "OK, shot!"

"Dog or Cat?"

"Cat."

"Pizza or Pasta?"

"Pasta."

"X factor or the voice?"

"Neither."

"Day or night?"

"Day."

Stay in or go out?"

"Stay in."

"And finally, Me or Phil?"

"I'm going to have to say...you!"

"Well there you go internet, hope you enjoyed that and I'll leave it there. Bye guys!" We both salute and Dan leans forward to turn off the camera. "How did I do?" "Great, they'll love you." I leave Dan to film the 'sexy end screen dance' and go to find Phil.

He was washing up in the kitchen after his breakfast. "Hey Philip!" "Oh, hey Amy. Have you filmed it?" "Yep, all done now." He finishes washing and turns round to face me, leaning on the sink. "Amy, I want to say thank you for making Dan so happy." He says awkwardly. "Oh." "Whenever you're around he's so happy, his face lights up when you walk in or if he mentions you. You mean the world to him; He talks about you all the time." I am shocked but so happy to hear this news, I'd always wondered if I was more in love with him than he was with me. "Thank you Phil, and just for the record, I love him just as much." "Who do you love?" Dan says walking in, making me jump. "You of course." I reply and put my arms round his neck. He kisses me lightly on my lips, smiling like an angel. "Woah, guys. Don't forget that I'm still here!" Phil says and we break apart. "Right well, I've got to do some revision now, ready for class. I guess I'll see you later then." I walk out the door with Dan following behind, holding my hand. "Bye beautiful." He says softly, brushing my hair out of my face. We kiss and I feel my heart beating against his. I eventually break apart and go back to my flat to try to revise.

I sit there, at my desk, reading and making notes for the exam I had that afternoon. After about an hour I sit up straight and realised that I couldn't care less about everything that I had been learning. I didn't want to be journalist anymore; I didn't want to be at Uni just for the sake of going to Uni. I stared down at my books and notes and brushed them all to one side, was this how I wanted my life to be? I went back upstairs to the one person who could help me most, having been through the exact same thing. "Dan, I really need your advice." I say as soon as he opens the door. We go back down to my room and I sit in his arms and sob. "I don't want to go to Uni anymore Dan, I have no interest in it and I don't want this to become my life." He holds me and rocks me until I stop crying. When I eventually do, he leans back so he can look me in the eye. "Amy, I'm afraid that you're the only one who can make this decision, I can only give my opinion. I think that you should take a year out of Uni, try to forget about the future and any stupid exams. Maybe get a part time job, do something that you care about." I think it over, "Yeah, I think that I should the year out, you're right." He holds me tighter and we decide to go down together to request a year off.


	15. Chapter 14

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"OK, open your eyes!" Dan instructed, taking his hands off my face. I blinked a couple times and marvelled at the large cake sitting in front of me. It was a three tier cake, white with hundreds of small pink roses decorated on it. By the cake were dozens of presents and a large vase of red roses. "Oh Dan, it's so beautiful, thank you." I said turning round to kiss my boyfriend. I had just turned 22 that day and Dan had surprised me when I arrived home from work. "It's a pleasure." He said, beaming. Phil jumped out from a corner, "I helped too!" I hugged Phil and sat down at the table whilst Phil took pictures of me opening my gifts and Dan passed me boxes. "This is from me." Phil said as Dan passed me a odd shaped box. I opened the wrapping paper and found a small Jewellery box. "Open it." Phil said. Inside were two tickets for a Tom Odell concert, something that I knew was sold out months ago. "Thank you Phil." I said leaning over to hug him. "And these are from me." Dan said, passing me three presents. The first one was a dress, a white sweetheart neckline with a short floaty skirt with small gold flowers embodied on. The second was a photo frame with a photo of me and Dan when we went on the London eye together. Our faces are pressed up together and he is kissing my cheek and I have a cheesy grin. The last is a necklace; it is a locket in the shape of a heart. Inside are mine and Dan's initials and the date of the day I moved in. I have no idea how he remembered that and I start crying. "Don't you like it?" Dan says, concerned. "I love it Dan and I love you." I stand up and hug him and then we kiss, I'll never get used to our kisses, each one catches my off guard and makes me feel light headed. He helps me put on the necklace and I cut the cake for us. "Amy, me and Phil have one last present for you. We would love it if you moved in." Dan says, holding my hands. "I would love to; I mean I practically live here anyway." I giggle. Then we all have a group hug and watch films for the rest of the night.

Later in bed that night, Dan whispers to me, "I love you Amy, with all my heart and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy." I look at him and kiss him, he holds me in his arms and I fall sleep, the happiest I have ever been.


	16. Chapter 15

It's has been two weeks since I moved in to Dan and Phil's flat and things were going pretty well. My dad was slightly put off by the fact that I would live with two men, but he was happier when he realised that I would only be paying a third of the amount of rent. I had, had a job at a nearby cafe for just over a month and I was enjoying it. After the video Dan uploaded, introducing me, he received a lot of comments, mostly were supportive ones but of course there were a few mean comments, slagging me off and making rude comments. Sophie had kept her promise and had not told anyone so one day I brought her back to meet her idols and that kept her happy.

It was five o'clock and I had one more hour left at work, then me and Dan were going to go out for the evening. I was cleaning up a table and my boss, Rebecca, had gone out to run an errand. A group of teenage girls walked in and sat by the window, all of them were pouring over their phones. I walked up to take their order when one of them screamed at pointed at me. "Oh my God! You're Dan's girlfriend!" They all looked up at me and started to take photos of me. "Can't believe he has you working in this dump, he must be mega rich." One said. "Maybe they've broken up?" "Can you take us back to meet Dan, or call him up?" I was overwhelmed by all their shouting and screaming. I backed away, "I'm sorry, he's busy. Can I just take your order?" I managed to finally serve them, after they had all calmed down but whilst I was putting clean plates away I heard one of them comment, "She's even uglier in real life, what does he see in her?" I felt my heart break, like they had just punched me in the stomach. "The sooner he's done messing around with her, the better. He's probably only dating her for sex." My fists tightened, at the last comment. I had no idea what to do, I desperately wanted them to leave but only Rebecca could throw costumers out. "Yeah, I bet you that it will be over by the end of the month. She's butt ugly, he's way out of her league." That was it; I spun round and shouted at them, "Get out! If you're going to make comments like that, then you can leave!" They looked shocked at my sudden outburst but they all stood up and left, giving me dirty looks on their way. I burst in to tears, shocked at my own actions; I very rarely shouted at anyone, it wasn't like me. I cleaned up the plates and Rebecca came back. She must have seen my red eyes because she let me go early. I nodded and took off my apron and walked quickly home, shaken and worried by the way I acted.

"There you are." Dan said, looking up from his phone. "You're early honey." I just nodded and kept walking, not stopping to say hello. I took a shower and got dressed in my dress that Dan brought me, along with the locket. "Wow, you look stunning." He said when I walked back out. He stood up and hugged me, kissing me. "Listen honey, there's a change of plan. I've been asked to do this live show in about ten minutes by this new company, if i do it then they'll give me discounts off their new cameras, then i need to do some editing." I sigh, "But i'm all dressed up." I say, holding out the skirt. "I know baby, it's just i really need to do this." Then he kisses me on the cheek and walks off. I shrug my shoulders and get undressed, leaving him to his live show in his room.


	17. Chapter 16

"I'm so sorry about this Amy, it's just we received four complaints from the girls and a letter from their parents. It's our company policy; it's a real shame to have to let you go." Rebecca says. We are sitting in the back room to the Cafe and I am being fired for the first time in my life. I just sit there and nod along. The girls who I threw out a week ago wrote to the cafe, basically saying how I shouted at them for no real reason and that I have no proof that they were talking about me. I walk out five minutes later and feel disappointed in myself, I managed to lose a job within two months of working there, well at least I can spend more time with Dan now, I think as I walk back up the stairs. I let myself in and find the flat empty. Even though I have been living there for a month it doesn't really feel like home, it feels more like I am staying over. I walk to mine and Dan's room and sit down on the bed, I watch a couple of his most recent videos. He had asked me whether I had wanted to be any of them but I said no, YouTube was his thing, I didn't want to take it away from him or worm my way in to his videos. I then checked out Face book and Twitter to see what was happening but I lost interest and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was nine in the evening, I got up to look for the boys. "Dan?" I called walking to the living room. "Dan? Phil?" I search the flat but it is empty, I phone Dan as I turn on the lights. "Hello this Dan, I can't answer right now but please leave a message." My heart jumps at his voice but falls again when I realise I have reached the answer phone. "Hey Dan, it's just me. I was just wondering where you were and if you're back for tea. Call me, love you." I hang up and make my own tea anyway, hearing my stomach grumble against the odd silence of the flat. I make pasta but when I start eating I am no longer hungry, I just keep thinking about Dan, he never stays out this late without telling me. I text him five minutes later. _Hey Dan, where r u? Love Amyxxx_

Another hour passes and I give up and go to bed, it seems too big and cold without him. I am used to falling asleep in his arms but now I feel lonelier than I have for a long time.

I wake up and I am relieved to see Dan next to me in bed, he is still fast asleep even though it is 12. I get up and I am about to get ready for work when I remember. I sigh but stay in pyjamas and see if Phil is up. He is sitting at the table, eating cereal and looking on the internet. "Hey." I wave to him and take a seat next to him. "Hi Amy." "So where were you last night?" I say causally. "Oh, just at this party." He briefly. "Which party?" "Just a friend, we were going to come back earlier but she was making a vlog about it and wanted us in it." The word 'she' makes my ears prick, "Oh, is it on YouTube yet?" "Yep, I'll just find it for you." Phil turns his laptop to face me and gets up to put away his bowl. I watch the video entitled Bonnie's YouTube party. I watch as I see a load of You Tubers dance around and say stuff to the camera; I recognise a few people and spot Phil dancing awkwardly in the corner. Then I see Dan. He is dancing with a young blonde girl with a very large chest, I gather that she is Bonnie and then I see something that makes me want to curl up and cry myself to sleep. Dan is pressing her up against a wall, he is whispering in her ear and she giggles and then turns to him and snogs him. And he snogs her back.


	18. Chapter 17

I shut the laptop screen down; wanting to delete the scene I had just watched. I jump up from the table, unsure how to react. He was kissing another girl. I keep repeating the scene in my mind, him whispering in her ear, her laugh, his eyes looking at her, her mouth reaching up and kissing him and his mouth kissing her back. The room starts to spin and I grab my keys and get out of the flat, still in my pyjamas. I jog down the steps, needing fresh air. I stand outside the entrance and take long deep breaths, deciding on what the best thing to do. I spend another five minutes just breathing in and out, then I make my way back up the stairs and back to the flat. I see Dan sitting on the sofa, oblivious to my break down. I stand there for a few seconds, before he looks up and sees me. "Hey." He says, looking back to the T.V. I take a step closer to him, "Dan?" "Yes?" I sit down next to him, "Where were you last night?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. "Just at some party." He keeps looking at the T.V. I bite my lip, "Who was there?" "Just a load of You Tubers, look honey, I'm trying to watch this." I stand up and walk quickly to our room. I grab a suitcase from under the bed and chuck a load of my clothes in to it. I zip it up and start shaking, am I actually about to do this?

I walk back out to the living room, "Dan?" I say firmly. He looks up this time and is puzzled by my suitcase. "Where are you going?" He asks, unsure. "I saw the video of last night Dan." I say, and he stares at me like I am holding a gun to his head. He stands up. "I saw you kissing that girl." He doesn't say anything. I tell myself to keep strong and to get through it. "Listen, since I've moved in I haven't been feeling like this is my home, you're busy all the time with YouTube, I lost my job because of some of your fans, I'm scared to go round London in case anyone recognises me and I feel like this is the last straw. How could you do that to me?" He opens his mouth but I keep talking before he can say anything, "You said that you loved Dan, you made me feel like someone cared about me. But clearly I was wrong." "Amy." He finally says. He takes a step towards me, but I back away. "Please, let me explain about last night." He begs, tears rolling down his cheeks. I shake my head and take the suitcase to the front door; Dan follows me, "Amy, Amy. Don't do this to me." "I can't do this anymore Dan; I have to get away for a while. From all of this." I gesture around me, Dan tries to grab my hand but I pull away, "Don't touch me Dan, I need to do this." As I open the door he starts crying out, shaking his head, I've never seen him like this before. I reach inside my pocket and hand him the locket he gave me. I look at him one more time before I walk out and shut the door behind me. I run down the stairs before I can change my mind, and when I reach outside I break down in tears, my heart snapping in two, one piece with me, the other up in the flat. I get out my phone and call my mum. I take a train straight home, I manage to stop crying while I am on the train and just close my eyes and think of nothing.


	19. Chapter 18

Mum is waiting for me at the station, she pulls me in to a hug and we stand for a while, in the station, like that. Eventually, she pulls away and wipes my hair away from my sodden face. "Tell me all about it." So I do, whilst she drives I tell her the whole story, how Dan was always so busy, how scared I was about the hate I would get, getting fired and seeing Dan with that girl. "I just felt like this was the right thing to do, I couldn't stay there." She nods and holds my hand. "You can stay here for as long as you want to do Amy, it will be nice having you around again. I weakly smile at her as I walk back in to my old house, I wipe away the last few tears from my face. I felt like I was missing something, like someone had ripped a hole in my chest and I had watched them do it.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I stand by the closed door and sink to the floor; I cry and shout her name, hitting the door with my fist. Phil ran up behind me and bent down next to me, he put his arms round my shoulders, "Dan, it's OK. Calm down, I'm here." His words brought me no comfort, I felt so guilty and so empty. I suddenly got up and grabbed my phone, I rang the woman who helped destroy the woman I am in love with. "Hello?" I heard the voice on the other line. "It's Dan." "Oh, hello handsome!" "Take down the video." "What, the one from last night? Why?" "Take it down Bonnie." I hung up, not wanting to spend another minute talking to her. Phil stood in front of me, biting his nails. I opened up my clenched fist and Amy's locket fell out. I shook my head, "She's gone Phil, she's left me." I crumpled to the ground and Phil held me, "You can get her back Dan, you're meant to be together." "No, Phil. I broke her heart, she was serious about leaving. I fucked everything up! She was the one and I threw it all away!" I stood up and kicked the table, rage taking over me. I tore my hands through my hair, distraught. I picked up my phone and called her. "Are you sure that, that's the right thing to do?" Phil warned. It went straight to her voice mail and I left a long message, begging her to come back and let me explain. I threw my phone on the floor and went to my room, her drawers in cupboard were still open and they were empty. I searched through all the drawers, not sure what I was looking for. Underneath my socks I found a small hand written note she had left me ages ago on my computer. I loved it when she did that.

_Hey Dan,_

_Don't forget to water the flowers tonight; I'll be back tomorrow morning. Missing you already baby._

_All my love in the world,_

_Amyxxxx_

It was just a silly note but it now meant the world to me, that and her locket were all I had of hers. I held the note to my chest, hopping that she left it for right now, and that she would come back tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 19

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

A month had passed since I had left Dan and I had barely gone out of the house. I stayed in bed, leaving my phone turned off. He had tried to ring the landline a few times but I gave my mum and dad strict instructions not to answer his number.

I was lying in bed on a Saturday morning when mum came in. "Amy, sweetheart. You're going to have to face the world sometime. Can't stay in bed for the rest of your life." She sat on the end of my bed. "I thought that maybe sometime next week we could go on a mini holiday, just you and me. You could get some fresh air and do some thinking about the future whilst we're there?" I nod and move over so I can give her a hug. "Of course there's no rush to make any decisions, I thought that maybe it's time to get on with life, start moving on." I close my eyes, the thought of moving on from Dan scared me, I had been so close to him, we had imagined our future together. She leaves me alone and I switch on my laptop for the first time since I moved back. I turn on to twitter and see that he hasn't posted anything since I left him, I check face book and tumblr, and both are the same. I go on YouTube and I am shocked that he hasn't made a single video since I left. I look at the comments at his last video and see that there are over a million begging Dan to make more. I shake my head in disbelief; the image of Dan at the start of the paused video brings it all flooding back, his tears and the sound of his voice when I walked out. What did I turn him in to? How could I have hurt him so much? I shut the laptop down and start packing for the holiday, confused and worried about the man I cared so much about.

**DAN'S P.O.V.**

I lay in bed, motionless, staring up at the ceiling. It had been a month since I last posted anything on the internet; Phil had told me that over a million people had joined a facebook page, begging me to come back. He had invited over all of our friends, in a hope to get me inspired and feeling better. Every morning and evening I would kiss the locket, think of her and pray that she is well. I had given up on calling her, thinking that she must have brought a new phone or maybe changed her number. I hadn't left the flat, the thought of walking past her old front door seemed too much. My life was a dark, empty and meaningless place, I needed her back, I loved her more than ever.


	21. Chapter 20

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

I was in the van, driving back from a week long holiday to Wales. I had done a lot of thinking whilst I was there and I felt a little stronger than I did before. I was going to go back to Uni, at the start of the term in a week. Sophie had agreed to let me stay at hers and I was going to come back home every other weekend on the train. I was going to keep studying Journalism and start writing a novel in my spare time. I would stay at the other side of London, a good half hour away from my old place. I would maybe try to get a internship at the Uni magazine and be more focused with my studies.I felt a little happier than a week ago, relieved to have something planned.

That night I was watching T.V. with my parents when my new phone rang, one I had got in Wales. I didn't recognise the number, so I picked up and went out of the room to talk. "Hello?" "Hey Amy, its Phil, please don't hang up." I paused for a minute, wondering whether I should keep talking to him. "How did you get my number?" "I bumped in to Sophie. Listen I need to talk to you." "OK." "I'm really worried about Dan, he hasn't left the flat since you did, he barely eats, he stays in bed all day, and he doesn't make any videos. He's a broken man." His words are like knifes, digging in to the remains of my heart, I was the one who caused this. "It hasn't been easy on me either." "I'm sure it hasn't." "Look Phil, I'm coming back up to London next week, I'm starting Uni again, maybe I could meet up with him, talk to him." The idea sounded bad out loud but my heart was longing to be back in his arms. "Yeah, that would be great." "OK, tell him to meet me at Starbucks, next Friday at two." "I will, he'll be so happy." "Tell him that I want to meet up so we can talk everything through, just as friends." "Of course." "I'd better go Phil, see you." "Thank you for talking to me, take care." I hang up and go upstairs, my heart beat quickens at the thought of seeing him again, I had missed him so much, but I must remember why I ended things. Our relationship was far from perfect.

"So you'll call us as soon as you get there? And tell me how everything goes?" Mum frets over me, we are waiting for my train and she is acting like I'm a little child. "Please don't worry mum, I'll call you." "And you're back tomorrow evening?" I nod, we hug and my train pulls up. "See you soon mum, I'll be fine." I wave to her as we pull away; I put in my earphones and try not to think about tomorrow.

I arrive in London in the early afternoon after an uneventful journey. Sophie is waiting for me and when she sees me she screams and runs to hug me. "It's so good to see you Amy; it's been really quiet around campus without you." I wonder why she is saying this because I was always very quiet at Uni and I didn't know that we were this close. "Listen, I'm so sorry about what happened with Dan." "Me too." I say as we walk to her flat. She makes us a cup of tea when we get in and I quickly phone mum. Sophie comes back in with the cups and puts her hand on my arm, "I'm sorry that I told Phil your number. I bumped in to him and had a bit of a fan girl moment." "It's fine Sophie, I'm actually seeing Dan tomorrow." Her mouth drops open, "No way? That's really good to hear, I've missed his videos. There were even rumours that he killed himself." "I'm really nervous about it, I have idea how he will be, whether he'll still love me or hate my guts for leaving him." She laughs, "There's no way that'll he hate you, you're meant to be together Amy." I half smile, "To be honest, I'm not sure how I will feel around him; I don't know if I still love him." She nods, "Yeah, still can't believe that he did that to you. What are you hopping the outcome of tomorrow will be?" "I'm really sure; I want to set the record straight, I left the relationship in a bad place. It was really messy." "Well, I think that I speak for danosaurs everywhere that I hope you guys work it out." I smile at Sophie, I've really warmed to her from today, maybe I should put more effort in to making more friends.

That night I toss and turn, I worry myself sick with different ways that tomorrow could go. What if he doesn't turn up? What if he starts crying again? What if he blames me for everything and hates me? And the one thing I worry about most is; what if he has a new girlfriend?


	22. Chapter 21

I stare at my reflection, I have my hair back in a lose ponytail, black skinny jeans, brown ankle boots, a blue t-shirt and a jacket over the top. I close my eyes, I think back to many months ago when I was getting ready to have tea with Dan and Phil. I am more nervous now than I was back then, unknowing of what was to happen. I miss those times when you had no heartache, no bad memories and no reason to worry. I sigh and grab my bag. "Looking good." Sophie jokes, sensing my stress. "There's no need to worry Amy, if you really can't do this then you can always call it off." "No, I shouldn't put it off; it will just make me more nervous." I hug her and then leave, walking quickly through the streets, not wanting to give myself a second to turn back. I keep my head down, hurrying along. My stomach twists and turns, I start to feel sick. I take a deep breath out and keep on walking.

Ten minutes later and I can see the coffee shop. I slow my walk and check the time. Two minutes to two. I pause outside of the glass door, I can't see him so I push the door open and I am hit with the smell of coffee and the noise of the machines and people talking. I have a pretty good idea where he'll be, he always sits in the back corner, where it's most quiet. I turn the corner and there he is. He is sitting at a table, his head bowed. His hair is straightened but somehow it doesn't look right. His cheek bones stand out more, his eyes are red and he looks bad. "Dan?" I say quietly, his head shoots up at the sound of my voice. His eyes twinkle slightly when he looks at me and he stands up. I walk closer and we stand awkwardly, unsure how to greet each other. "Amy. It's really great to see you." He says, his voice is deep and a bit croaky. We sit down, "I already brought you a coffee." He says, I pick it up and take a sip, he remembered my order. "How have you been?" He asks. "OK, not amazing." I say, trying to make the mood lighter. "You?" I ask nervously. "To be honest, I've had the worst month of my life." I bow my head, guiltily. "Will you let me explain Amy, please?" I look up, his eyes are pleading with mine, I nod. "I was very drunk, it was loud and crowded. I couldn't think straight. She came on to me first Amy, I swear to you. She flirted with everyone there, ask Phil. Then she came up to me, I was too drunk to think. I told her that I had a girlfriend but before I knew it she was kissing me. And to honest I kissed her back." I shudder, the image replaying in my mind. "But it was only for a second, I pushed her off and left straight after that. Please, trust me Amy. She meant absolutely nothing to me, I love you." He leans forward, his eyes staring deep in to mine. I don't know what to say to him, I still feel upset by it but I know that I can't hold a grudge on him forever. "And about what you said, about me not having time for you and you not feeling at home. I completely understand, I have no excuses Amy, I fucked up. I took you for granted and I will never forgive myself for that. I'm also so upset that you got fired for my fans behaviour, it made me so angry that someone could do that to someone they don't know. I don't blame you for walking out Amy; I would have done the same." He pauses and breathes out. "I'm sorry that I left things in such a mess, I didn't know how to cope and I just ran away." I say, I look at the man in front of me, how he is the same carefree, confident man I fell in love with, I'll never know. "Amy, this is a lot to ask, but I'm begging you, please find it in your sweet, sweet heart to forgive me." He holds my hands in his; I look away from the begging man, trying to work out what my heart is saying. I stare down at my coffee, i grasp the cup, my hands feeding off the warmth. "Dan, I forgive you. But, I'm so sorry, I can't just put this all behind me and get back together with you, however much I may want to. Things have changed Dan; I'm not the same person I used to be." He nods, and a single tear rolls down his cheek as he lets go of my hands. We sit in silence, I wonder what to say, realising that the end is approaching, time is running out. "So, this it?" He finally asks. "I guess so." I reply and as I do so I feel my heart shatter in to millions of tiny sharp pieces. He sinks back in his chair. "Maybe I should go." I think aloud, I have no idea how to say goodbye to the boy I love so much, but i guess i'll have to give it a go. I start crying. "Dan, you made me so happy, gave me so many wonderful memories to take away, I really love you. Keep making videos, you touch so many people with your words, you'll never know." I break down as I say the last few words, "You're an amazing person Dan, and you'll always have a place in my heart." I put my hand over my mouth, shaking as I stand up. He stands up too, his mouth open but no words come out. I take one last long look at him; I close my eyes and walk away.


	23. Chapter 22

I almost run back to Sophie's house, I feel broken, distraught and I am in actual pain from my desperate heartache. I open the door and she looks up at me, searching for clues to how the meeting went. She sees my tears as I fall to the floor, leaning against the door. "Oh Amy, it's going to be OK, it'll get better." She kneels down next to me and tries her hardest to sooth me. I just lie there, sobbing and sobbing. I try to talk but something in my throat blocks any words from escaping. My mouth trembles, remembering his face as I left him for the second time. Sophie's phone rings and she gets up to answer it. I stand up and take a long look at myself in the mirror, my face is bright red, tears stream down my cheeks, my hair is messy and my jacket is wonky. Everything about me screams, 'mess'. I shake my head and go back to my room and get my suitcase. Sophie wanders in as I slowly fold my pajamas back in to my bag. "Are you going back already?" I nod, tears drop from my face and land on my clothes, making small black marks. "Stay, even just for a few minutes. I made a cake whilst you were out." I turn round and see Sophie, smiling, trying to cheer me up. "OK, ten more minutes." I walk back out and sit on her sofa, it's not like there's anything to rush back to anyway.

Half an hour later and I take my seat on the busy train, squashed up against the window. I finally stopped crying when I left Sophie's, I've run out of tears, I think to myself. God knows I've done my fair share of crying over this past month. I plug my headphones in; I keep skipping songs, only a few seconds in. It seems like every song reminds me of him, when we danced around in our pajamas, when he sang, badly, to me when I couldn't sleep, when I danced and sang in the kitchen, making him and Phil laugh. The memories play round in my mind, like a 'best of show'. Then, just when I am emerged in happy memories, the clip of them kissing plays. I think that it was harder to get over because I actually saw it happen, if I had heard about it then at least I wouldn't have the image of them in my head.

Eventually, the train arrives back; I get off and look around for mum. I see her just driving up in the car park; I walk over to her, expecting her to ambush me with endless questions, ones I didn't want to answer. When we meet she holds me tighter than she ever has before, stroking my hair and I feel her cry. I pull back, shocked at the sight of my mum crying. "Mum?" She shakes her head, "Amy, me and your father are here for you, no matter what." Is all she says. We drive back in silence; I stare out of my window, watching the familiar roads pass by in a blur. We pull up outside the house. We go inside and dad is waiting by the door. He too hugs me tight, stepping from one foot to the other. "We can talk as soon as you feel up to it." He says, kissing me on the cheek, I nod and start walking back up the stairs and open the door to my old room.

And there he is. Standing in the middle of my room. The sight of him knocks me back. I feel as if I was hit by a wave of emotion, I suddenly forget all about all the bad times, all the heartache and pain. I feel my legs run to him, he stretches out his arms and at last I am back in them. He holds me close, I feel my heart pounding, like it is fixing itself back together. I hear his heart beating, i close my eyes and cherish the moment. He pulls back after a few minutes. "What are you doing here?" I ask, tears falling down my cheeks. He wipes them away with his fingers, "I realised that I wasn't going to let you walk out of my life again, I can't live without you, Amy. I love you too much. You're-"I'll never know what he was going say because I leaned up kissed him, running my fingers through his hair. He holds me round the waist, it is the most powerful kiss I have ever had, the two of us, becoming one. "I love you too." I whisper in his ear, his eyes light up like never before and he scoops me up off the floor and puts me on the bed. Then he reaches in to his pocket and pulls out my locket, "I kept it with me" He says, I lean up and he puts it back round my neck. "Amy, I promise to love you for the rest of my life; I want to get back with you. We can take it as slow as you like, start back from square one. I don't care Amy, I just need you." I put my arms round his neck, pulling him closer to me and we kiss, our lips locking against each other, a force that can't be broken.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction, i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! Please let me know what you thought of it, even just a one word review! I'm planning on writing a second story and if you want me to include any topics or themes, let me know! Also, if you want me to write a sequel to this story, please feel free to ask me, i'm not too sure what to write next!


	24. Note

Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this story! I have uploaded the first few chapters to the sequel, Dan'sheartisonfire 2. Make sure to check it out to see what happens next!


	25. THANK YOU!

Hello again!

This is just a quick note, to you ALL, to say a massive THANK YOU! This is story has just reached 2,000 views! I just wanted to say a thank you to everyone who has read my story, it really does mean a LOT to me when i get a review, or just see more people read. Writing fanfiction is one of the highlights of my day, it helps me get creative and share my love for Dan and Phil with you all! I didn't write it to get views, i just wanted to share something that i was interested about. You guys all put a smile on my face, whenever i log on, and i want you to know how much i appreciate it! I'll stop now, before i get all soppy, but thank you one last time and i hope that you have enjoyed my work. I will leave you with my favourite Dan quote!

"Life is too short to have regrets. Do whatever makes you happy."

Watch this space, and happy reading!

Lucyxxx


	26. New story!

**HEY GUYS! **

**So i'm starting part three of Dan and Amy's story! It's called dan'sheartisonfire 3 and please check it out if you have enjoyed their story so far! I hope that this part will be the best yet and i'm really excited and happy to be back writing again! It will be the last part of their story so i hope that i do it justice!**

**As always, happy reading!**

**Lucyxx**


End file.
